This invention relates to a down hole pump and, more particularly, to a turbine driven geothermal down hole pump capable of operating at a substantial depth in a geothermal well and which has reliable, long-life operation even when operating in a hot brine environment.
It is now known to pump hot brine in a temperature range of 350.degree.F. to 650.degree.F. from a geothermal well, which may be located 5,000-10,000 feet below ground level. The hot brine is pumped to a system including a heat exchanger wherein heat can be removed from the hot brine and used to power a system, such as a Rankine cycle system. This invention pertains to an improved design of a turbine driven pump for down hole operation.